De Charybde en Scylla
by Mirty
Summary: Un elfe de maison se doit d'exaucer tous les désirs de son maître. Et Sirius va se rendre compte, à ses dépens, que cela englobe vraiment TOUS les désirs... Qu'il le veuille ou non. *Ames sensibles s'abstenir*


**ATTENTION !**

**Ceci est un PWP qui ne traite pas d'un couple hétérosexuel. Ni d'un couple homosexuel. Et ce n'est pas de la zoophilie. Je dirais que c'est de l'elfephilie… Et même s'il n'y a pas de lemon, il y a quand même des préliminaires incluant Kreattur ! **

**Tout ça pour dire que cette fic est déconseillé aux personnes mineures et/ou étroites d'esprit et/ou n'ayant pas le sens de l'humour et/ou présentant des problèmes cardiaques et/ou femmes enceintes et/ou personnes adorant la confiture de fraise. De plus, si vous lisez cette fic, je vous déconseille de manger/boire/parler/respirer/penser en même temps.**

**Je pense que la mise en garde est assez longue… en lisant la suite, vous accepter les dommages potentiels, et je nie toute responsabilité en cas de problème.**

**Vous êtes prévenu !**

_Auteur__ : bon… vu que je suis obligée de me présenter, c'est moi, Mirty_

_Livre__ : Harry Potter (le tome 5 « Harry Potter et l'Ordr__e du Phénix », plus précisément)_

_Disclaimer__ : JK Rowling peut garder Harry, Ron et Mione… moi, ceux que je veux ce sont Snape et Draco !_

_Rated__ : M, et c'est amplement justifié (voir mise en garde ci-dessus)_

_Couple__ : kreattur/sirius (si, si, c'est possible)_

_Explication du pourquoi du comment__ : ceci est un défi lancé par Kynie. Dans sa fic « 12 square Grimmaurd », il y a une phrase où Kreattur triture son torchon. Avec humour, je lui ai demandé s'il allait faire un strip-tease. Elle m'a mise au défi d'écrire le strip-tease de Kreattur... et je l'ai fait ! J'aurais préféré que ma première fic sur ce fandom soit un HPDM bien chaud, mais on ne peut tout avoir dans la vie. De plus, il y avait 5 mots à placer, qui sont : __**cire**__, __**radio**__, __**attaché**__, __**jambon**__, __**boucle**__ (en gras dans le texte). En retour, je l'ai obligé à écrire un yaoi (on ne se refait pas) dans le monde de HP ! C'est « Frustrations », et je vous conseille d'aller le lire !_

_Note__ : Dans cette fic j'utilise les noms anglais. Parce que, à mon sens, la traduction de « Snape » en « Rogue » est un viol sauvage et sadique de la version originale. Réellement. Et si vous ne me croyez pas, allez sur l'Encyclopédie de Harry Potter (on la trouve sur Google), et vous verrez que chaque nom est murement réfléchit, et cache un nombre important de jeux de mots en rapport avec le personnage. Donc, voici les traductions : Snape = Rogue Kreacher = Kreattur ; Muggle = Moldu ; Ravenclaw = Serdaigle ; Gryffindor =Gryffondor ; Snivellus = Servilus ; Mudblood = Sang-de-bourbe_

* * *

**De Charybde en Scylla**

_Ou_

_« __Comment être dégouter de la confiture de fraise__ »_

Sirius s'ennuyait. Sirius s'embêtait. On pourrait même dire que Sirius s'emmerdait. Et tant pis pour la légendaire politesse des sang-purs. Après tout, Sirius pouvait parler comme il voulait, sa génitrice l'ayant renié il y a des années de cela. D'ailleurs, il serait prêt à jurer comme un charretier (1) juste pour le plaisir de faire retourner sa « chère et tendre » mère dans sa tombe. Mais, en ce moment, allongé dans son lit, il ne faisait que contempler le plafond. Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'il était enfermé au 12 square Grimmaud, et il connaissait par cœur les 87 fissures de sa chambre. Il pourrait même donner un petit nom à chacune d'elles. Par exemple, juste au-dessus de lui se trouve William avec sa femme Kate et leurs trois enfants Riri, Fifi et Loulou.

- Fou, je deviens fou, souffla-t-il dépité.

D'un air las, il ferma les yeux avant de se redresser.

- J'en ai maaaaaaaaaarre ! marmonna-t-il. Je veux sortir ! J'ai déjà passé 12 ans à Azkaban, je devrais maintenant rattraper le temps perdu. Sortir, boire, draguer : m'amuser ! C'est pas juste… Je veux sortir ! Je veux de l'alcool ! Et surtout, je veux des femmes ! Même des moches ! Enfin, on va dire des pas-trop-belles…

Sirius fut interrompu par un bruit. Oups ? Est-ce qu'un membre de l'Ordre aurait entendu ses plaintes ? Sirius pria Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas Snape. La porte s'ouvrit, et il vit un bout d'oreille verte. Fausse alerte, ce n'était que Kreacher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna Sirius.

- Kreacher ne faisait que passer de la **cire** sur le noble parquet de la sublime maison des Black.

- Et ?

- Kreacher a entendu le maître.

- Et ?

- Kreacher ne vit que pour servir la noble famille des Black. Kreacher se doit d'exaucer les désirs du maître.

Sirius se dit que c'était bien la première fois que Kreacher se souciait de ses désirs. Il y avait forcément un coup fourré derrière ça.

Pendant ce temps, Kreacher entra dans la pièce et fit apparaître une vieille **radio** cabossée en un claquement. Une musique s'éleva, et Sirius reconnut une chanson muggle à la mode pendant sa jeunesse. « You Can Leave Your Hat On » (2), de Joe Cocker, s'il se souvenait bien. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, en se rappelant la façon très « chaude » dont une étudiante de Ravenclaw lui avait fait découvrir la chanson. Au travers de ses souvenirs, une pensée lui vint : pourquoi Kreacher avait mit cette chanson ?

Malheureusement, il eut rapidement la réponse. En effet, Kreacher avait fait apparaître un store vénitien et, au travers, Sirius pouvait très bien voir Kreacher remuant légèrement les hanches, en rythme avec la chanson. Le déhanchement aurait put paraître langoureux si… ça n'avait pas été Kreacher, tout simplement. L'elfe passa son doigt le long du store, puis leva les bras en se déhanchant de plus belle. Tout en continuant à onduler, sa jambe gauche jaillit de derrière le store, et il releva légèrement le bas de son torchon, découvrant un genou cagneux. Il baissa le torchon, avant de le remonter un peu plus. Puis, il le laissa tomber à nouveau, avant de recommencer. Peu à peu, le tissu remonta, dévoilant une jambe rachitique. Kreacher relâcha définitivement son torchon arrivé à mi-cuisse, et Sirius pensa naïvement que ceci marquait la fin de sa tourmente.

Grossière erreur.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir d'avantage, car Kreacher fit disparaître le store, se retourna d'un bond, et, en rythme, se donna des petites tapes sur les fesses en accentuant son déhanchement. Choqué, Sirius ferma les yeux et se demanda d'où Kreacher tenait une telle expérience. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que sa mère aurait put lui apprendre, coincée comme elle était. D'un côté, si Sirius a été conçu c'est, qu'un jour, sa mère avait… non, non, non ! Ne pas penser à ça, ne pas penser à ça ! Mais, peut-être que sa mère n'est pas la fautive. Après tout, Kreacher avait toujours été très proche de Regulus et… non, non, non ! Au vu de ses pensées, Sirius préféra rouvrir les yeux. Mal lui en prit, car l'elfe était à nouveau face à lui, et il ondulait, le torse plaqué contre la tranche de la porte et la jambe relevée (3). De plus, il lui jetait un regard… indéfini.

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre Sirius.

Son instinct se remit en marche et il se leva du lit pour fuir (4). Mais, avant qu'il ne fasse un pas, Kreacher claqua des doigts et Sirius se retrouva **attaché** sur son lit par de grosses menottes rouillées. Refusant de réfléchir à la provenance de ces menottes, il reporta son attention sur l'elfe qui lui murmura :

- Le maître doit être patient. Le maître doit attendre la fin.

_Mais je ne veux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas_, pensa le brun.

Malheureusement, étant également bâillonné, Sirius ne put rien dire, et dut se contenter de subir.

Kreacher s'avança à nouveau au milieu de la pièce, et la porte se ferma. Sirius put même entendre le verrou tourner, résonnant à ses oreilles tels les trompettes de l'apocalypse.

- Mais, si le maître est impatient… susurra l'elfe.

_Non ! Kreacher, je t'ordonne d'arrêter ! Argh, pourquoi les elfes ne sont pas télépathes ? Gryffindor, je vous en prie, aidez moi ! _pria intérieurement Sirius.

Tout en recommençant à se déhancher, Kreacher délia timidement l'un des nœuds qui retenait son torchon sur ses épaules, révélant ainsi une maigre poitrine décharnée. Puis, il commença à s'occuper lentement du second, tandis que Sirius en était à implorer Dumbledore de lui épargner ça.

Mais, sa prière ne fut pas entendue.

Le torchon se froissa sur le sol, laissant Kreacher totalement nu. Mais Sirius eut l'intuition que son supplice était loin de s'arrêter. D'un claquement de doigt, Kreacher fit apparaître un pot. Et pas n'importe quel pot ! LE pot de confiture de fraise ultra-super-spéciale en provenance de la boutique ultra-chère de chez Mme Ganojux (5). LE pot que Sirius adorait et qu'il gardait caché dans le placard sous l'escalier pour pouvoir être le seul à en profiter. Il faut dire que, petit, sa mère l'avait privé de confiture de fraise car l'expression de plaisir intense qu'il arborait en la dégustant ne sied point à un sang pur. Ainsi, la première chose qu'il avait faite en revenant dans cette maison avait été de se procurer un de ces pots, et de le savourer d'un air béat devant le tableau de sa mère. On se venge comme on peut… Tout cela pour dire que Sirius vénérait ce pot de confiture. Et le voir entre les mains de l'elfe le terrifiait plus que tout.

La suite lui donna raison.

Kreacher plongea un de ses longs doigts noueux dans le pot, puis, une fois qu'il fut bien enduit de confiture, il le mit dans la bouche et le suça bruyamment.

_Non ! Tout mais pas ça !Pas ma confiture ! _s'inquiéta Sirius.

Kreacher recommença, mais, cette fois, il sortit sa langue afin de lécher la confiture. Il enroula sa langue autour de son doigt, sans quitter des yeux son maître. Mais, avant que la moindre pensée ne puisse effleurer celui-ci, Kreacher se remit en action. Cette fois, il plongea toute sa main dans le pot, puis étala la confiture sur son torse. Il recommença l'opération, de façon à avoir le torse bien poisseux, et sans jamais lâcher Sirius du regard.

Une fois le pot vidé, l'elfe claqua à nouveau des doigts, faisant apparaître une simple chaise de bois ainsi qu'une ficelle tombant du plafond. Kreacher s'assit à l'envers et s'empara de la ficelle. Sirius devina ce que comptait faire l'elfe, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour fermer les yeux. Il vit alors une trombe d'eau tomber sur Kreacher, lavant ainsi la confiture. Puis, complètement mouillé, l'elfe commença à se frotter sur le dossier de la chaise. Il finit par se lever, puis se tourna, replia les bras au-dessus de sa tête, pris appuis sur sa jambe gauche, et, regardant Sirius par-dessous ses cils inexistants, il donna de violents coups de rein.

A ce moment là, le cerveau de Sirius lâcha. La preuve, il se fit la remarque que Kreacher avait les fesses bien musclées pour son âge. Il lui faudrait peut-être une tenue qui soit plus avantageuse, dorénavant. Pourquoi pas un shorty ou une jupe cintrée ? Et des bas de soie aussi, pour cacher ses varices ?

Heureusement, Sirius fut ramené sur terre par un autre claquement de doigts : il était enfin libéré de ses chaînes ! L'elfe s'approcha alors du lit, à tel point que Sirius put sentir son odeur de **jambon** rassit, mélangée au sucré de la confiture de fraise.

- Le maître peut maintenant profiter de Kreacher… (6)

Le cerveau de Sirius essaya d'analyser le sens de cette phrase mais, bizarrement, il ne le put.

Son maître ne bougeant pas, Kreacher grimpa sur le lit et tendit la main vers les **boucles** noires de Sirius. Voyant la main osseuse se rapprocher de lui, celui-ci reprit ses esprits et se releva en hurlant :

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

**oOoOoOo**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Entortillé dans se draps, Sirius tenta de se relever, mais, prit dans son élan, il tomba face contre terre. Faisant fi de la douleur, il se releva le plus rapidement possible, prêt à défendre corps et âme sa tendre confiture.

- Si jamais tu trempes un doigt de plus dans ma confiture, je te jure que…

Mais Sirius s'interrompit. En effet, il n'y avait aucune trace de l'elfe ou du pot de confiture dans la chambre. La lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- Un cauchemar, souffla-t-il. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Merci Merlin ! Quoique… pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça ? J'aurais encore préféré avoir un strip-tease de Snivellus (7). Enfin… Merlin, ne me prenez surtout pas au mot. Mais… Kreacher ! Kreacher, quoi ? Je suis choqué à vie maintenant ! Et je ne peux même pas sortir pour voir un psychomage…

Il baissa la tête de dépit, et put observer une protubérance au niveau de son bas ventre (8).

- QUOI ? Mais, c'est quand même pas _ça_ qui… Non, non, non. Sirius, mon grand, tu es juste un jeune homme en pleine santé. Ceci est un réflexe physiologique matinal qui n'a strictement RIEN à voir avec ce cauchemar.

D'ailleurs, le simple fait d'évoquer sa nuit suffit à faire disparaître la bosse en question. Sirius ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de voir disparaître ce problème, ou si la meilleure solution restait de mettre dignement fin à ses jours grâce à une indigestion de confiture de fraise.

Il fut sortit de ses sombres pensées par un bruit de pas dans le couloir. Pris d'un affreux sentiment de déjà-vu, il se dégagea afin de sortir de sa chambre. Il vit alors Kreacher trainant sur le pas de la porte, marmonnant comme d'habitude :

- … traîtres à leur sang… mudblood… sorciers indignes…

S'apercevant de la présence de Sirius, il s'inclina et leva la voix :

- Oh, le maître est levé ?

Puis, il reprit sa litanie :

- Fils indigne… fainéant qui ne fait que dormir… Comportement indigne de sa noble famille… Ah, si ma pauvre maîtresse voyait ça…

Fou de joie, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de prendre Kreacher dans ses bras en hurlant :

- Kreacher, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de voir ta sale tête !

**THE END**

* * *

_(1) : ou comme un travelo ! XD (référence à Sally, qu'on trouve dans les livres de Janet Evanovich, auteur de la merveilleuse série des « Stephanie Plum »)_

_(2) : littéralement : « Tu peux garder ton chapeau »… bon, cette chanson conviendrait mieux à Dobby ! A l'origine elle est de Randy Newman, mais elle a été rendue célèbre par Joe Cocker en 1986, pour son utilisation dans la scène du strip-tease de 9 semaine 1/2. Le mieux est d'écouter la chanson en lisant, pour bien visualiser la scène ! Car, j'avoue, j'ai prit cette scène comme référence (avec, par exemple, l'utilisation du store vénitien). __.com/watch?v=7PpiBmnSMDE_

_(3) : et oui, pas de barre de strip-tease, désolé… il fallait rester dans les limites du raisonnable ! ^^_

_(4) : c'est pas trop tôt… et vous, vous auriez attendu combien de temps avant de fuir ? (enfin, d'un côté c'est un Gryffindor)_

_(5) : ce nom est totalement inventé, donc toute ressemblance avec quelqu'un d'existant est fortuite… ou pas ! XD _

_(6) : allez, avouez… vous avez toujours rêvé d'entendre cette phrase ! =P_

_(7) : non, ceci n'est pas un sous-entendu yaoïque ! XD_

_(8) : pour ce passage, dédicace au Président ! :D_

* * *

Voici le moment où l'auteur essaye de justifier ce PWP...

_Donc, __**pour ceux qui veulent savoir la suite**__ : après cette scène émouvante, Sirius est tombé sur un livre expliquant la psychologie selon Freud. Il en a logiquement conclu que ce rêve était la résultante d'un complexe d'Œdipe enfouit, projeté sur la dernière représentation maternelle vivante (soit Kreacher). Il a été tellement choqué qu'il a préféré faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Malheureusement, il n'a jamais put se défaire de sa gêne, et c'est pourquoi il a passé son temps à ignorer Kreacher. Ce qui a finit par le mener à la mort… snif… quel destin injuste… (ToT) _

_Et __**l'explication du titre**__ : le titre vient de l'expression « Tomber de Charybde en Scylla » qui signifie « aller de mal en pis ». Ou, en d'autres termes, éviter un malheur pour un désastre. A ne pas confondre avec la loi de Murphy ! A la base, Charybde et Scylla sont deux montres de la mythologie grecque qui se situaient dans le détroit de Messine. Charybde se matérialisait sous la forme d'un tourbillon, et Scylla en récifs. Ainsi, les marins qui voulaient éviter Charybde s'écrasaient sur Scylla. J'aime beaucoup cette expression, et je trouve qu'elle convient bien à la situation, non ? _

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fic. Surtout que vous risquez d'en voir une autre dans le même genre. Cette fic a donné des idées à des amis qui souhaitent maintenant que j'écrive un dobby/harry… je crois que cette histoire va me suivre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. En tout cas, j'ai plutôt bien remplit le défi, non ? Mais, si vous avez des remarques, des critiques, des encouragements, n'hésitez pas. _

**_Attention !_**

_Si vous avez imaginé Kreacher se déhanchant contre une barre de strip-tease, laissez une reviews. _

_Si vous avez imaginé Kreacher en jupe avec des bas, un haut moulant et des talons, laissez deux reviews. _

_Si vous avez imaginé Kreacher faisant des trucs pas catholiques avec Regulus (et/ou la mère de Sirius), laissez trois reviews. _

_Si vous êtes choqué à vie et que vous voulez remboursement de vos séances de psychanalyse et/ou que vous avez frôlé la crise cardiaque en lisant ceci et/ou cette fic a éveillé en vous un besoin compulsif de tuer quelqu'un pour vous venger des cauchemars que vous faîtes maintenant chaque nuit… c'est pas de ma faute, voyez ça avec Kynie ! _

_Et, dans le cas où vous avez adorez cette fic, laissez une review puis contacter d'urgence le psychiatre et/ou l'asile le plus proche de chez vous !_


End file.
